


Stay After Class

by Ihere



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihere/pseuds/Ihere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Vantas has a problem, and Jade has detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay After Class

You can't pinpoint when exactly she stopped being “just a student.” You're pretty sure you added her to the mush that you see when you look at your class. That's all your classes are to you, a bunch of dumb highschoolers that ask you how they'll use algebra in the future. Fuck them. You always have the same answer, “Listen you pimple infested morons, fail this class and you'll end up like me when learning this shit actually matters to you.” That usually shuts them up. 

In the beginning, you didn't like to admit to egotistical brats that you fucked up your life and ended up there, but who gives a flying fuck? You've even given up holding back your unique set of words. An example of such words are as follow: fuck, fuckbutt, fuckface, dumbfuck, fuckerfucks, shitfuck, and idiotic fucking shitbiscuit. The kids don't rat you out, and you don't rat them out. Honestly, if you got fired it would probably do you a favor. 

So day in and day out you deal with these shit brains. You have the ones that try too hard, try just enough, and those that don't try at all. You're not sure where she fits in those categories.

Jade Harley. A girl that you tried to ignore, but stands out. She transfers in to this school so that she can stay with her brother. Principal Scratch warned us that her behavior was abnormal. You guess living on an isolated island with only your grandpa and a dog can do that. 

The breif moment when you first her of her and actually gave a fuck, you figured the highschool boys would eat her alive. But it's been a few months and she's still not pregnant. The way her brother follows her around and glares at all the boys that try probably is a clue into that. You can't imagine that she'll stay innocent for much longer, but you didn't imagine that you would cause that shift. If only you could have yelled at your past self to either stop or even start earlier. 

She's a good student. At least when it comes to math and science. All that comes naturally to her, but she's said that her grandpa taught her before. In any case, she's smart. She might even be smarter than you. And you already hate the fucks that think that, so you just wait for her to rub it in. But she never does. Instead she treats everyone: the teachers, the students, the staff, equally. It befuddles you that she talks to you like an actual adult, and not one that you're afraid of. 

You catch yourself watching her while she works. She works so quietly and she'll bite the end of her pencil, which disguses you when anyone else does it but with her it's cute. You notice how her hair casades over her face over time, and how her toes click the floor. She's always smiling when she answers a question, like it's an honor to answer. It doesn't take long before you realize that's she beautiful. And that you're in fucking trouble.

You're suddenly obssessed with her. You go to her to see if she needs any help, you almost beg that she does. Whenever you look at the class you catch her eyes first. You can only pray that she doesn't catch on and ruin your self-indulgences. 

Sometimes you think you hear other kids talk about how you're in love with her behind your back. You even think that you saw them tell her that. But she only laughed it off. She doesn't believe them, and that's all you need. At least that's what you thought. 

You catch a boy talking to her. He decided to sit in a seat not his own. She giggles at what he says. Go fuck yourself Dave Strider. What an asshole. He's always antagonizing you and most days you wish to just slam his face in the book. But after twenty minutes of them giggling during your lesson you give up. 

“So if you take x and to the other side and minus 3-JADE HARLEY THAT IS ENOUGH!” Everyone looks like they just shitted their pants. Jade's in shock. “I have had enough of you and Dave talking in my class! Detention after class!”

She looks like she's about to cry, “What? But I've never-”

“I will not change my mind!”

Dave tries to be the hero in this class of-fucking-course. “Listen Karkat-”

“Dave in this class you refer to me as Mr. Vantas. And don't think you're not getting detention either! But I don't think I want to see your asshole of a face later, so how about you spend detention in Principal Scratch's office.”

“Oh not cool.”

“Do you want another? Or a whole week?” Dave stops protesting and just slumps in the back of his chair fuming behind his cool exterior. 

After school you have to stop yourself from leaving, you almost forgot about the detention. You experience a mixture of excitement and disappointment by the thought of staying here. But you sit behind your desk and pull out some papers to fail-er you mean grade.

Jade walks in red in the face and sits in the front and center desk. You can see that she's trying to hold back tears. Fuck, you're starting to feel like an asshole, at least more of one. You decide to concentrate of your papers, it would be the best for both of you.

Jade has other plans in mind. “Mr. Vantas?”

You don't look up. “No talking.”

She doesn't listen. “Do you like me?”

Your heart beats harder and your face starts to redden, you force yourself to believe she means in a more appropriate way. You don't look up, “I honestly hate and endure all of my students.”

You can hear her think it over, “But do you love me?”

That causes you leave a random mark on a graded paper. You look up, “What would make you say that?”

“All the students say you do.” She's so casual about this.

“Nonsense. You shouldn't listen to gossip.” You go back to your papers.

She continues to talk. “I thought you loved me too, or at least liked me. But then you yelled at me like a jerk! I wasn't even talking that much and other students do it all the time and you don't care when they do it! And you yelled at me first and not at Dave! . . . Oh! You were jealous.”

She speaks confidently about this and you can't fucking believe it. “No talking,” you fucked it up and trembled a bit with your words. 

“So it's true.” Her tone surprises you. It's not disgusted, or mocking, or even angry. It's interested and pleased. She stands up, “I don't mind that you like me.” She takes off her glasses and walks over to your desk. You see her struggle without her glasses but fuck if the look isn't working for you. “In fact, I like you too.” Her voice changes. It's no longer cute and innocent; instead there's a sultry hint to it. “Can I call you Karkat? It's SO much nicer than Mr. Vantas.” She's behind the desk with you and your chair is rotated to face her. You are suddenly very aware of how short her skirt is. Oh dear fuck in the high heavens, it is so short. 

You quickly see the door, the blinds are closed and the door is locked as you typically do during detention. Wait stop! You can't do this! You shouldn't even be thinking about this!

Jade lifts her knee and rests it on one side and has another rest on the other side so that she straddles you. Your hands automatically move to her butt. Her very nice butt. At this point you're screwed. 

“You're fucking with me.”

“Not yet I'm not. I find your angry outburst adorable! Especially when you start to lose your voice! Besides,” she whispers in your ear, “I always had a thing for older men.” 

Yup this is happening. This is a thing. This is a thing that will happen. You, a twenty-six year old is going to fuck a sixteen year old student. You are okay with this.

She starts kissing right below your ear, and you return with kissing her shoulder. You slowly move over to her neck and down her chest. Once you hit the blouse, you use your right hand to snake its way up her blouse and to her lacey bra. She kisses your neck in encouragement. You move your hand to her back and undo the bra with one hand. Awesome. 

With the bra loose, you move your hand back to the front of her blouse and tease a nipple. With it under your thumb, it gets hard very quickly. You continue to stroke her, and her kissing gets sloppier as you rub her. With your other hand you lift off her shirt and bra away from her and just toss them aside. She quickly takes this oppurtunity to kiss your mouth. Her thin lips rub against your rough ones. Her tongue clashes with yours as you beg for more. But you pull away to go to her other tit.

On this side, you let your mouth move over it and gently suck it while giving the occasional lick of your tongue. Jade is loving it. Her back starts to arch back, so you have no choice but to use your hands to keep her close to you. But when she's stable you move on. 

You let one of your hands slink down her back and around her butt so that it's waiting to enter her front. You move your way in past her panties, that are moist by the way, and feel her lower lips. You let your index finger go in first. It easily slides its way into her and meets her nub. You rub your finger back and forth and Jade's moans are delicious. You soon tire of this skirt and panties, so you have those pushed down and away. 

You continue to explore Jade's slick clit, and she returns the favor by sucking and possibly biting your neck. You decide to surprise her by lifting her up from the chair. Fortunately, she's a fast thinker and her legs tightly wrap around you. You turn towards the desk and place her on it. You shove off all the papers and knickknacks students give you. You replace them with this naked beauty that gives you lovers eyes. She lies down on the desk, and you spread her thighs apart. You look at her with a thirsty smile before diving in her. And she tastes delicious. You have your tongue run her and hear her moan. She uses one hand to grab your hair and pull you in deeper while the other one grasps at the desk edges. 

Her panting gets faster and louder and she gives out a final gasp before breathing exhausted. You raise your head and wipe your mouth. She leans up and rests on her forearms, “My turn.” Jade gets all the way up and grabs your tie to pull you closer to her. She kisses you deeply as she unties your tie. Then she unbuttons your shirt and runs her hands over your chest. One of her hands slides down low to the edge of your pants and it continues to slink its way in as it touches the top of your hair.

You refuse to wait any longer and quickly unbutton your pants. Jade returns the gesture by pushing your pants and boxers down so they circle around your feet. She grabs your length and rubs it quickly to ready it, not that it needed it. You grab her by the hips and pull her real close, and she adjusts herself for the right angle.

You enter her tight, tight hole. She lets out a gasp of pain and pleasure. You hold on to her back as you slowly thrust your way into her deeper. Jade whispers your name, “Karkat . . . Karkat,” she begs for more. You quickly kiss her jawline and work into her faster. She shivers in your arms, and you just hold on to her tigher. God you love it when she whispers your name. 

You can feel yourself reaching your end, so you adjust Jade so you can get a few more thrust deeper in. She holds onto your shoulders as you thrust once . . . twice . . . and again. You let out your seed in her and she relishes in it. You rest your head over her shoulder and pant loudly, “Fuck.” You pull out of her and she leans back a bit while breathing heavily. “Fuck,” you repeat, “I needed that. I needed that so bad.” 

Jade wipes the sweat away from her brow and giggles, “No kidding? Maybe you won't be such a butt in class.”

You pull up your pants, “Don't count on it.”

“Good, I like you angry and bitter.” You step back and help her off your desk. 

You check the clock, “Looks like detention is over.”

“Oh?”

“Well fuck, I was hoping to finish those papers,” you say as you look at the tossed over pile. “Did you at least learn your lesson?”

She's just finished putting her bra back on, “Yeah, I should get more detentions.”

You grin, “No, and for that you'll need to see me again.”


End file.
